Iirs
by Alias-JoyLemmon
Summary: Song by the Goo Goo Dolls. All they want is for someone to know who they are.


**"Iris"**

**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
>Cuz I know that you feel me somehow<br>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
>And I don't want to go home right now<strong>

I see you there, sitting in the corner of the library, never understanding how much I would give just to have you look at me.

I'd give up forever just to touch you.

I know that you understand. I know that you feel what I feel. We have the same problems – parental and social pressures that stopped us from doing what we desperately wanted to.

Yet I sat in the darkness, and you occupied solely the light.

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever get. The heir to a death-eater empire and the product of pure-blood ideals will never get close to heaven.

"If you're going to stare like that, you might as well come over. Glasses wouldn't suit you."

That short sentence that you give, without even looking up, is enough to make me smile.

No matter how much I hate school, I don't want to go home right now. Because you're next to me.

**And all I can taste is this moment  
>And all I can breathe is your life<br>Cuz sooner or later it's over  
>I just don't want to miss you tonight<strong>

All I can taste is that moment – the dust from unopened books, the freesia scent of your hair – when we became friends.

All I can breathe is your life, because we both know I don't have one. You are the princess of Hogwarts. Rich, beautiful, charming, famous. The exact opposite to me.

And I hold onto those moments, because I know that, sooner or later they end.

But tonight, I don't want to miss anything about you.

Because, for tonight at least, I am in the light.

**And I don't want the world to see me  
>Cuz I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<br>**

Sitting next to you, I can feel the world stare. I can imagine the whispers. The Hogwarts Princess and the Prince of Darkness – what could they do? Why would she stoop so low? How many curses did he put on her to sit there?

I don't want the world to see me – I know they wouldn't understand.

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
>Or the moment of truth in your lies<br>When everything feels like the movies  
>Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive<strong>

We soon become study partners, and soon after friends.

And soon, it's me you sit next to whenever something happens, fighting the tears you know you can't shed.

Because princesses are perfect.

Princesses don't cry.

"I'm fine," you lie. "I'll be alright." And you can't fight the glimmers of truth in your lies – you know that you will fine, because you have to be.

You secretly confide in me that your life feels like a movie – unattainable,a nd only good enough to look at, not live.

So when you cut your finger on paper you let it bleed.

Because the blood let's you know that you're alive. Not a fairytale. Not a robot.

Not a princess.

**And I don't want the world to see me  
>Cuz I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<strong>

"Everything is made to be broken," I whisper to you, as you cry in a hidden passage way after your latest break up.

"Lies, promises. They are there to be broken." And we both know I'm speaking from experience.

That is our lives. Words set up to be broken underneath us.

**And I don't want the world to see me  
>Cuz I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<strong>

You sigh and rest you head against my shoulder.

"I just want the world to see me for who I am. I'm not a perfect princess. I'm not a genius. I'm not the best at Quidditch. I'm just me. Why can't they see that?"

"Because they don't want to miss you when you're gone. Princess are alive forever." I whisper, feeling tears in my eyes.

**And I don't want the world to see me  
>Cuz I<strong> **don't think that they'd understand  
>When everything's made to be broken<br>I just want you to know who I am**

"But you know who I am."

"You know who I am. That's all I ever wanted. I just want you to know who I am. Not the Dark prince. Not a death eater. Just a pressured little boy who dreams of the light."

**I just want you to know who I am  
>I just want you to know who I am<br>I just want you to know who I am**

"You will always know who I am," I whispered as we got off the train for the last time.

You went off to be the best keeper in modern Quidditch, while writing for the daily prophet – just like your parents always wanted.

I became the new head of Malfoy industries. Just like my parents always wanted.

But our friendship never dimmed. Even as the relations went and came, marriages kids, divorces all rolled through.

It was the one thing that no one ever understood and no one could stop.

Because we were only people alive who knew who the other was.

A small, scared boy dreaming of a life in the light, dreaming being an auror and fixing his broken reputation, and small, red-headed girl who dreamed of the darkness that she could never get, dreaming of a life in the shadowy realms of the Unspeakables, where no one would know what she did all the time.


End file.
